Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carburetor and more specifically to a carburetor such as the "HOLLEY", 4150 or 4500 series carburetor utilized for racing purposes. The carburetor has been modified to the extent that each primary fuel bowl is equipped with a pair of float controlled fuel inlet needle and seat assemblies to thereby enable fuel flow to the main jets approximately 2.3 times maximum fuel flow rate of an unmodified carburetor to which fuel is supplied at 8 psi. In addition, the carburetor is equipped with remote float bowl fuel pickup devices to ensure continuous maximum fuel pickup during periods of straight line and lateral acceleration. It further includes a fuel inlet transfer passage, float bowl baffle structure and readily changeable main jets.